


Голубые вены

by Rubiks_Cube



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fate, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiks_Cube/pseuds/Rubiks_Cube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p>Написано по заявке на кинк-фест: “Если бы часы могли отсчитывать время до момента, когда ты повстречаешь свою родственную душу, хотел бы ты знать?”<br/>У каждого человека есть часы, установленные специальными машинами либо полученные при рождении. Они не могут гарантировать счастья, взаимности или даже верности. Это всего лишь жизненный факт. В мире, где каждый скрывает свои цифры, Джон Уотсон встречает человека с обнажёнными запястьями.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Голубые вены

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blue Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287582) by [lbmisscharlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbmisscharlie/pseuds/lbmisscharlie). 



Считается неприличным оставлять своё запястье обнажённым, показывая числа, вытравленные на венах, и нарушая тем самым социальный этикет. Вокруг всего этого существует целая модная индустрия - манжеты, повязки, часы, браслеты. Одеваясь, Джон бросает взгляд на комод, где спрятанная в угол лежит знакомая военная отличительная повязка.

Плотная ткань с тонкой вшитой металлической сеткой, его имя, подразделение, группа крови, выгравированные на металлической пластинке, и две застежки, чтобы закрепить ее на месте. Он отстёгивал дюжины таких с безвольных, холодных запястий, записывая мелкие цифры прежде, чем кровь иссякнет, и они поблекнут.

Джон никогда не знает, на что надеяться в тех случаях, когда часы показывают нули: вероятно, это означает, что кто-то ждет погибшего дома, кто-то, кого следует известить, кто-то, чье сердце будет разбито, и чьи числа никогда запустятся снова. Но если время еще остается, а года и месяцы, дни и часы, минуты и секунды застывают в мгновение смерти, это порой даже хуже. Потому что где-то в мире в этот же самый миг замирают еще одни часы, и другой человек внезапно чувствувует холод одиночества и печаль о том, что никогда не произойдет. Такие часы могут пойти вновь - но могут и нет.

Он отводит взгляд, прочно застрявший на запястье, где цифры ведут обратный отсчет, и поднимает руки одну за другой, чтобы застегнуть манжеты. Сегодня он прячет их под клетчатой рубашкой, застегнутой наглухо от запястьев до шеи, сверху джемпер и куртка. Слои, доспехи.

Он выходит на улицу просто, чтобы не сидеть дома. Некуда идти, нет миссий, чтобы выполнять, или работы, чтобы делать. Он уходит так далеко, как может, пока реальная боль в его фантомной ране не просыпается, заставляя отступить и вернуться обратно. Возвращаясь, он ест безвкусную, но питательную пищу и садится за стол. Смотрит на компьютер и ничего не пишет в свой блог.

В его квартире тихо и одиноко. Принимая душ, он старательно не смотрит на запястье.

++

Как известно, пути жизни неисповедимы, также нет никакой ясности в том, как работают часы. Для некоторых таймер отсчитывает время до встречи и того трепетного открытия, когда встречаются взгляды и сталкиваются руки. Другие просыпаются, будто от толчка, от внезапного осознания, что человек в их объятиях, или в соседней комнате, или на другом конце города, _тот_ самый. Для кого-то цифры останавливаются, никогда не угасая, если один из тех, кто еще не встретил своего партнера или пока не распознал любовь, оказывался вырван из мира. 

Доктора - одни из немногих, кто может видеть цифры других людей, иногда на рутинных проверках, но чаще в момент смерти. Время на запястье всегда записывается возле времени смерти и, неофициально, в медицинской практике подразделяет всех пациентов на категории. _Нулевая_ для тех, у кого ряд нулей, _потерянные_ для остановившихся часов, замерших во времени. _Восстановившиеся_ , _мульти_ и даже городские мифы _пробелы_ \- редкие индивиды, родившиеся без циферблата вовсе. Существуют разные точки зрения относительно природы последних: одни называют их несчастными беднягами, другие - психопатами. 

Каждый день Джон видел множество часов - маленькие клубки капилляров, хитросплетения цифр, созданные микроскопическими клапанами, контролирующими течение венозной крови. Однажды он даже стал свидетелем мгновения - того самого _момента_ , когда ряд цифр человека досчитал до своего нулевого значения. Говорят, при этом ощущаешь пульсацию крови во всем теле, будто на секунду биение твоего сердца становится в два раза сильнее.

Как-то он пригласил свою девушку домой на Рождество. К этому моменту они были знакомы лишь несколько месяцев, но он уже знал, благодаря быстрому взгляду на ее запястье в ленивый, спокойный момент после секса, что время на ее часах почти истекло, тогда как его собственные часы насчитывали годы, но он заботливо скрыл это от Клары. У нее был мягкий взгляд и соблазнительная улыбка.

Когда они с Гарри впервые пожали друг другу руки, Клара вздрогнула и не смогла сдвинуться с места, и в ту минуту Джон отчетливо понимал, что произошло. 

Бывали моменты, когда часы не показывали нулей, когда, казалось бы, должны были. О, это ранило его сердце намного сильнее.

Сухой ветер пустыни пошевелил тканевые стены тента полевого госпиталя. Перед ним лежало тело в темно-красной от крови одежде, водруженное на каталку лишь секунду назад. Джон дотянулся до запястья солдата и проверил его идентификационный жетон: лейтенант Д. Уитакер. С глубоким вздохом доктор отстегнул его повязку и застыл. _00:00:00:00:55:27_. Меньше часа. Нахмурившись, Джон провел по коже большим пальцем - еще теплая, жизнь покинула солдата всего лишь 50 минут назад, так что цифры были все еще ярко голубыми и пока не поблекли. Но как? 

Джон испытал не меньшее потрясение мгновение спустя, когда, оттолкнув доктора, мимо пронесся мужчина и, упав на колени рядом с Уитакером, крепко обнял его окровавленное тело. Бледная полоска кожи, видневшаяся из под повязки незнакомца, казалось ослепительной белой на красном фоне.

“Господи, Дэниэл, о, господи, господи, ты не можешь, нет, пожалуйста.” Голос солдата звучал хрипло, умоляюще, бронежилет был застегнут неровно, будто он надевал его на бегу. Он посмотрел на Джона, слезы делили его лицо, и вздох застрял у Джона в горле.

После доктор думал об этом потерянном и о пулях, сразивших его. Если бы одна из них попала в Уитакера хотя бы на дюйм правее, в бронежилет, а не в маленький незащищённый участок плоти подмышкой, он мог бы жить. Мог жить ради этого момента, ради этого мужчины, сжимающего его остывающую руку, как если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Мог почувствовать пульс, когда цифры на его часах, наконец, обратились бы нулями, и осознание этого вымыли бы напрочь всю боль и страхи.

Цифры не могут гарантировать счастья, взаимности или даже верности. Он лишь жизненный факт. Некоторые люди рождаются даже с двумя - по комплекту на каждое запястье - словно у них достаточно любви, чтобы поделиться ею дважды. У некоторых часы досчитывают до конечного значения, но люди так и не встречают своей любви, и нули на их запястьях лишь болезненное напоминание об этом. У других в течение жизни циферблат перезапускается: когда умирает любимый человек, или супруги разводятся, когда любовь охладевает. Нули не всегда означают секс или брак, существуют партнерство, дружба и любовь, которые не подпадают под общепринятые мерки.

Часы партнеров - родственных душ, как их называют романтики, - даже не всегда завершают отсчет одновременно, ибо люди растут, меняются и влюбляются по разным причинам. Всего этого достаточно, чтобы люди лелеяли свои надежды, чтобы знакомились и вступали в брак, флиртовали и чувствовали восхищение, когда циферблаты на их часах выстраивались в линию.

++

Джон заходит в лабораторию вслед за Майком, вслух удивляясь новому современному оборудованию. За лабораторным столом, сгорбившись над лайтбоксом, незнакомый человек, пипетка в его руке зависла над чашкой Петри. Позже Уотсон будет вспоминать выражение его лица, сосредоточенное и спокойное, и его волосы, буйный клубок, и руку, точную и контролируемую.

Хотя в тот момент все, что видит Джон, это его голое запястье. Рукава небрежно закатаны так, что видна бледная, слегка веснушчатая кожа и голубые вены, образующие цифры, которые, к сожалению, не поддаются расшифровке оттуда, где стоит Джон.

Его глаза пытаются сфокусироваться на неожиданных голубых, считающихся известным табу, цифрах, зафиксированных на венах, ярких и беззащитных на светлой коже, но Джон отводит взгляд. Он старается смотреть мужчине в лицо, не позволяя себя заострять внимание на движениях его запястий, когда тот аккуратно откладывает пипетку. Мужчина спрашивает у Майка телефон, лишь вскользь бросив взгляд от своих чашек Петри, и когда Майк оборачивается к двери, поясняя, что его куртка осталась где-то в офисе, Джон, не задумываясь, лезет в свой карман.

“Вот, возьмите мой.” Он протягивает свою руку - _запястье закрыто, повязка застегнута_ \- и мужчина пристально рассматривает его. Он встает, делает шаг и тянется за телефоном правой рукой, той самой, с циферблатом.

Взгляд Джона неосознанно падает на пространство, где встречаются их руки, где их пальцы почти соприкасаются на холодном пластике корпуса телефона Гарри, и где запястье мужчины, обнаженное для мира, на мгновение поворачивается к Джону. Он не уверен, чего ожидать, тем удивительнее увидеть _00:00:01:05:24:42_. Чуть больше дня, скоро.

Мужчина говорит что-то про Афганистан, и Джон озадаченно переводит взгляд с него на Майка. Последний лишь пожимает плечами, и Джон осторожно отвечает на заданный ему вопрос. Вскоре незнакомец предлагает вместе снимать квартиру и спешит прочь из лаборатории. Джон остановливает его, и тот оборачивается уже в дверях и называет свое имя, словно это подарок.

_Шерлок Холмс_. Он подмигивает и исчезает, оставляя за собой легкий порыв ветра.

Джон чувствует слабый пульс, словно внутри бьется второе сердце, и думает _Ох_.

++

Этим же вечером он убеждается в своей догадке. Он расстегивает свою повязку твердой рукой и, глубоко вздохнув, переворачивает запястьем кверху, обнажая нежный участок кожи, где хрупкие капилляры выстраивались в ровный ряд чисел. _00:00:00:00:00:00._

Несколько долгих минут он сидит на своей узкой жесткой кровати, прежде чем придвигает к себе ноутбук. Быть может, ему посчастливится найти что-нибудь о человеке, который, возможно, является его партнером.

Конечно же, на следующий день он отправляется на Бэйкер стрит. Джон смотрит на Шерлока: как тот вышагивает, крутится и восклицает, маниакальный сгусток энергии. Как тот оскорбляет офицера полиции, быстро излагает свои наблюдения, как нечто обыденное, а затем скрывается в неизвестном направлении, оставив Джона одного, и тот чувствует волны раздражения на краю сознания.

Когда после этого в сгущающихся сумерках на улице рядом с ним останаваливается машина, раздражение становится заметно ощутимее. Потому что если Шерлок и вправду его родственная душа, то жизнь Джона обещает быть довольно непростой.

Человек, который приветствует его на почти до-смешного мрачном складе, носит костюм тройку безупречного покроя, а его правое запястье скрывают массивные часы. Все в словах незнакомца указывает на то, и Джон ошеломлен, что тот каким-то непостижимым образом прекрасно осведомлен о последовательности цифр на запястье Уотсона. Когда мужчина просит разрешения взглянуть на его руку, на секунду Джон начинает паниковать, сжимая свою трость и думая о слоях ткани, скрывающих его запястья. Достаточных, чтобы отпугнуть большинство людей, но легко преодолеваемых при желании.

Но незнакомец многозначительно смотрит на его левую руку, и Джон поднимает ее с легкой дрожью облегчения. Он знет, она не трясется уже со вчерашнего вечера, и нет нужды в этих жутковатых лекциях по психологии, чтобы понять, что тремор отступил. 

++

Сколько людей способны спасти жизнь своего партнера на следующий день после встречи с ним? Джон делает это, не сожалея ни секунды. Когда он оглядывает место преступления в поисках Шерлока и находит его сидящим в машине скорой помощи, живым, здоровым и даже не в состоянии шока, то чувствует, как его раздражение отступает, оставляя взамен нежность. Он отводит взгляд, приводя себя в порядок и стараясь выглядеть настолько невинно и безобидным, насколько возможно.

Мгновение спустя Шерлок присоединяется к Джону, подныривая под полосатой лентой и бросив оранжевое одеяло в окно припаркованной полицейской машины. Джон смотрит на него снизу вверх, тщательно сохраняя лицо непроницаемым, когда интересуется о судьбе водителя, как если бы еще не знал. В ответ Холмс награждает его долгим пристальным взглядом, неприкрытое удивление написано у него на лице: глаза слегка распахиваются, а губы смягчаются.

“Ты в порядке? Ты только что убил человека.”  
Не было смысла скрывать, и Джон расслабился от осознания, что между ними не будет тайн. _Я убил этого человека для тебя,_ думает он, _и я сделаю это снова._

“Да, это точно, но человеком он был неважным.” Джон расправляет плечи и смотрит, как Шерлока рассеянно стягивает с рук перчатки. Уголки губ детектива дергаются, и доктор вдруг отчаянно хочет заставить его улыбнуться, заслужить его восхищенную улыбку. “А уж таксистом вообще ужастным.” Взгляд Холмса взлетает к его лицу, и, вот оно - широкая улыбка, смеющиеся глаза - и Шерлок кладет руку ему на плечо.

Джон улыбается в ответ, пожимая плечами, и в этот момент рукав пальто детектива немного задирается. Краем глаза Джон видит голубую вспышку и поворачивает голову, совсем немного, бессознательно.  
Мир замедляется, и он видит, как цифры Шерлока отсчитывают  
тик  
так  
 _ноль._

**Author's Note:**

> От автора: Эта заявка породила так много чудесных исполнений, но я не смогла удержаться и добавила своё тоже. Название навеяно песней The Rancounters - Blue Veins. Также я попыталась намеренно поставить природу “родства душ” Джона и Шерлока над сценарным толкованием - для любителей эпик!дружбы среди нас :D


End file.
